Cap ou pas cap ?
by Elomione
Summary: -Cap ou pas cap de me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi de midi à minuit ? Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle déglutit puis déclara en regardant Drago dans les yeux : -Cap.


**_Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une OS challenge avec keep calm and love Hermione. En gros, on s'est choisi un résumé tout chou, on s'est donnée un rated, un nombre minimum de mots, et, sur le même résumé, on écrit une OS ! Donc, la voilà !_**

La guerre était finie, toutes les maisons de Poudlard étaient amies. Même Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui étaient d'ailleurs devenues les maisons les plus complices de l'école. Le Trio d'Or s'était lié d'amitié avec le Trio d'Argent. D'ailleurs, Ginny Weasley sortait avec Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley était en couple avec Pansy Parkinson, et Harry Potter aimait Luna Lovegood, qui n'a rien à faire là dedans d'ailleurs mais après tout, on s'en fiche. Hermione Granger et Drago étaient encore célibataires, mais étaient un peu plus amis. Un peu plus hein, pas de là à être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils enchainaient les piques et les plaisanteries sur l'autre, mais plus question de « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou de « Fouine Serpentarde Bondissante ». Ils étaient amis.

Un week-end, une sortie à Pré au Lard fut organisée. Nos trois couples se rendirent aux Trois Balais, mais Hermione n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, et préféra s'installer dans une classe libre pour s'entraîner aux sortilèges. Elle avait à peine commencé à faire voler des livres en leur faisant chanter « Vive le vent » de façon très jolie, et en laissant des traînées dorées derrières eux, qu'elle entendit des pas. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Hermione abaissa sa baguette vivement, laissant tous les livres tomber par terre.

-Aïe ! s'exclama une voix grave. Mais fais gaffe Granger avant de faire pleuvoir tes fichus bouquins ! T'en a pas assez il t'en faut plus ?

-Malefoy, salua Hermione.

-Sérieusement Granger ! Tu passes ton week-end à réviser les sortilèges en faisant tomber des livres du ciel au lieu d'aller te la couler douce et faire du shopping à Pré au Lard !

-Euh… Et tu fais quoi ici Malefoy ?

-Moi c'est pas pareil… Pré au Lard c'est nul quand on le connait depuis sept ans alors… Et moi je passe pas ma vie le nez dans les bouquins.

-Tu sais quoi Malefoy ? J'adore ta voix quand tu fermes ta gueule.

-Hou ! Granger se rebelle ! ricana Drago en s'asseyant sur le rebord d'un bureau.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, fit un mouvement de sa baguette, et un livre s'écrasa sur le crâne blond du jeune homme.

-Granger ! Tu veux ta mort ? Bordel ! Tu m'as fais un mal de chien !

Hermione s'assit à la turque sur une chaise, et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

-Je m'ennuie…

Une drôle de lueur passa dans les yeux de Drago, puis il demanda :

-On joue à un jeu ?

-Quel genre de jeu ?

-Cap ou pas cap !

Hermione réfléchi un court instant, puis déclara :

-OK ! A moi l'honneur ! Cap ou pas cap… de te transformer en mec débraillé ?

-Cap !

Drago défit sa cravate, déboutonna sa chemise en regardant Hermione dans les yeux, ce qui la fit rougir un peu, remonta ses chaussettes, et se décoiffa, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, se donnant un air enfantin.

Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-A moi ! Cap ou pas cap de danser devant moi ?

Hermione lui lança un sourire narquois et commença à se déhancher devant lui. Ayant fait de la danse durant toute son enfance, elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien. Drago la regardait d'un air surpris. Lui qui croyait Hermione coincée et intello, il était surpris de la voir tourner et rire devant lui. Lors d'une pirouette, elle glissa, et se retrouva contre Drago. Celui-ci, le nez dans les cheveux de la lionne, ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle sentait incroyablement bon. Hermione reprit rapidement son équilibre, s'épousseta d'un air distrait, et dit :

-Cap ou pas cap de faire apparaître un bouquet et de l'offrir à McGo ?

Drago grimaça et, bon gré mal gré, prit sa baguette, se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall, surveillé par Hermione, et lui offrit un énorme bouquet de roses. Hermione éclata de rire devant la tête du professeur, et retourna dans la salle en se tenant les côtes. Dans la salle de classe, elle partit dans une crise de rire incessante, sous le regard furieux de Drago.

-Cap ou pas cap de me laisser faire ce que je veux de toi de midi à minuit ?

Une ombre passa dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle déglutit puis déclara en regardant Drago dans les yeux :

-Cap.

Assez surpris de l'audace de la jeune fille, Drago resta muet quelques secondes. Puis, un sourire carnassier se plaqua sur son visage.

-OK. Déjà, c'est l'heure de manger. Alors viens avec moi.

Inquiète, Hermione le suivi. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, Drago lui prit la main. Elle était petite et douce, et assez fraiche. Hermione lui jeta un regard affolé, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres à la texture semblable à de la soie.

-Chut. Ce que je veux, de midi à minuit. Il est midi dix. Donc tu ne répliques pas.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, surpris. Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, s'avança en tenant toujours la main de Drago. Celui-ci la fixait d'un air narquois, appréciant la couleur de ses joues. Il eut alors une idée, et décida d'aller plus loin, pour voir jusqu'où pouvait aller sa rougeur. Il la tira vers lui, et déposa un baiser aussi léger que la caresse d'un papillon à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione se sentit atteindre les pics de la rougeur. Ses joues étaient en feu, et elle ne pouvait pas se dégager ! Drago la lâcha, fit mine de lui susurrer un mot doux à l'oreille, et l'abandonna là. Hermione se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor d'un pas d'automate. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, elle regarda son assiette d'un air dégoûté, et failli s'endormir dans sa purée. Quand Harry lui demanda quand elle s'était mise avec Drago, elle décréta simplement que c'était une longue histoire et qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Après manger, Hermione alla faire un tour près du lac. Elle sursauta lorsque deux mains glacées se posèrent sur ses épaules. La lionne se retourna brusquement, pour tomber face à des yeux gris orage.

-Je crois qu'on a un petit arrangement tous les deux… Je veux aller faire une promenade avec toi dans la Forêt Interdite.

-La Forêt Interdite ? Euh… tu es sûr Malefoy ?

-Bien sûr ! Je serais là pour te protéger…

-Non Malefoy ! Tout, mais pas ça !

-Tout ce que je veux Granger ! Bon, pas la Forêt Interdite, mais alors viens avec moi tu va t'habiller comme je te le dirais, et on fera un petit jeu…

Perplexe, Hermione le suivit jusque dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Drago lui fourra une tenue verte dans les bras, et la laissa se changer. De son côté, il enfila sa tenue de Quidditch et se rendit sur le terrain. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il découvrit Hermione, une tenue de Drago trop grande pour elle sur elle. Elle s'était fait un chignon précaire, ce qui lui donnait un air sexy. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

-Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir monter sur ce truc louche ? demanda Hermione en désignant l'un des deux balais que le Serpentard tenait dans les mains.

-Mais si chère amie ! Et comme coéquipière du meilleur joueur de Quidditch, BG de Poudlard, mec ultra-intelligent, et tout ce qui va avec.

-Je crois que gros narcissique suffit.

Devant l'air indigné du jeune homme, elle s'esclaffa, saisi l'un des balais, et décolla directement. Drago l'observa voler quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi elle ne postulait pas comme joueuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il secoua la tête, et décolla, embarquant le souafle sous son bras. Il fit la passe à Hermione, qui fit une pirouette dans les airs avant de l'attraper sans aucune difficulté. Elle haussa un sourcil, lança la balle, et Drago la loupa. Hermione éclata de rire et s'enfuit en volant. Drago eu un mal de chien à la rattraper, et, en ayant marre, lui cria :

-Je veux que tu t'arrêtes !

Hermione hésita, puis décida de freiner.

-Enfin !

Drago saisit le bout du balai d'Hermione, et tira dessus d'un coup sec, ce qui la fit tomber. Elle poussa un gémissement de peur, alors qu'elle ne se tenait qu'à une main à son balai. Le jeune homme lui empoigna le bras, et la fit monter sur le sien. Ils se promenèrent longtemps, passant au dessus du château, Hermione tenant Drago à la taille, pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Vers huit heures, ils allèrent manger, selon le même petit manège que le matin. Hermione, un peu moins rouge, mangea une dose normale de nourriture, sentant le regard d'un certain blondinet lui brûler la nuque. Ne pouvant plus tenir, elle se retourna d'un coup, envoyant au passage sa chevelure dans le nez de Ron, et prit Drago en flagrant délit en train de la contempler. Ou du moins en train de la fixer. Le Serpentard n'en fut absolument pas gêné, et la regarda dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille soit rouge comme une fraise bien mûre et qu'elle détourna les yeux elle-même.

Après le repas, Hermione se dirigeait vers sa salle commune, envisageant déjà le bonheur qu'elle aurait quand elle sentirait son corps s'enfoncer dans son matelas bien moelleux. Cependant, une main la tira en arrière par les hanches, pour aller la plaquer contre un mur voisin.

-Je crois, murmura Drago dans ses cheveux, je crois que c'était jusqu'à minuit…

-En… en effet, balbutia la lionne tandis que les mains du jeune homme entortillaient ses cheveux autours de ses doigts, et passaient et repassaient légèrement sur ses joues. Soudain, sans crier gare, le visage de Drago plongea dans ses cheveux au parfum suave, ses lèvres embrassant son cou en de petits baisers fiévreux. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de la Gryffondor lorsque les lèvres chaudes de Drago remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire, ses joues, son nez… Elle aurait tellement voulu l'envoyer valser, mais elle tenait ses promesses. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser et ne devait qu'espérer que le temps aller passer vite. Hermione haletait, pour le plus grand plaisir du blondinet qui prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer. Soudainement, une idée germa dans son esprit, et il fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille de sa proie qu'il titilla avant de murmurer :

-Je veux que tu dormes avec moi cette nuit…

Hermione inspira d'un coup sec, faisant sourire Drago jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui jeta un regard apeuré, et souffla :

-Mais, Malefoy… Tes… tes camarades de dortoir… ?

-Oh… Ils ne viendront pas me chercher dans la Salle sur Demande.

En refusant d'écouter sa conscience qui lui criait de balancer un bon coup de pied bien placé et de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Hermione suivi Drago à contrecœur jusqu'à la salle secrète. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent une bibliothèque, une armoire, et un lit. « Evidemment, pensa Hermione, il n'allait pas nous faire dormir par terre… » Le Serpentard poussa Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le lit sans bruit. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, et commença à défaire sa cravate.

-Non… S'il te plaît, Malefoy.

-Jusqu'à minuit Granger.

-Malefoy… Par pitié !

Drago sembla hésiter devant la jeune fille, dont les yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

-Je veux que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

-S'il te plaît, Mal… Dra… go.

-D'accord Hermione.

Le blondinet refit la cravate de la demoiselle qui soupirait de soulagement. Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir voulu lui faire du mal, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Dix heures. Plus que deux.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que je veux que tu dormes avec moi. Viens, dit-il en désignant l'armoire, il doit y avoir quelque chose à mettre là-dedans.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armoire imposante avec ses dorures splendides, et l'ouvrirent. Elle contenait un côté garçon, un côté filles. Cependant, quand Hermione tendit la main pour s'emparer d'un pull qui lui semblait chaud avec tous ses poils, sa main passa à travers le vêtement. Pareil pour Drago avec le t-shirt sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe et posèrent leur main sur les vêtements de l'autre. Ils les touchaient sans problème. Les deux rigolos arrivèrent à la même conclusion en même temps, mais n'eurent absolument pas la même réaction. Drago laissa apparaître un sourire sadique, tandis qu'Hermione ne cessait de répéter : « Merlin me hait… ». En effet, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné chers lecteurs, chacun devait choisir le pyjama de l'autre. Et ça promettait…

Drago sortit du placard un ensemble en dentelle rouge accompagné de talons aiguilles et le montra à Hermione. Celle-ci rougit jusqu'aux oreilles devant l'audace de cette tenue et déclara :

-Si tu me fais porter ça, je te tue !

-Merlin que j'ai peur ! railla Drago.

Mais il remit quand même les sous-vêtements dans l'armoire. De son côté, Hermione ne savait que faire porter au jeune homme. Des pulls, des pantalons en coton et oh ! un déguisement de nounours ! Elle le déplia et l'agita devant le nez du Serpentard.

-On fait un pacte. Je te fais pas mettre le nounours si tu me fais pas mettre la lingerie. OK ?

-A fond !

Ils continuèrent de farfouiller, puis enfin, Hermione trouva un sweat à l'aspect assez chaud, et un pantalon en coton doublé fourrure à l'intérieur. C'est qu'il faisait assez frais dans la Salle sur Demande. Soudain, Drago s'exclama :

-Aha ! Tu vas porter ça ! Obligé !

Il tenait dans les mains une chemise d'homme blanche qui sentait le parfum.

-Mais tu es fou ? Je vais crever de froid !

-Je te serrerai dans mes bras et tu conserveras ta chaleur…

-L'idée de mourir de froid n'était pas si mal après tout !

-Merci Granger.

-C'est naturel, t'inquiète.

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent le dos pour se changer. Hermione n'aimait pas cette chemise fine lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses, faisant glisser le froid partout sur sa peau. Elle montra du doigt la veste en poils qu'elle avait déjà remarquée et demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux… ?

Drago roula des yeux, puis saisit la veste qu'il lança à la lionne. Celle-ci l'attrapa au vol et l'enfila rapidement. Qu'elle était chaude ! Hermione regarda Drago déambuler dans la chambre en pyjama, et dû avouer qu'il était vraiment craquant avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et son sweat moldu. La Gryffondor bailla longuement, puis se dirigea vers le lit, où elle se pelotonna sous les couvertures. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit une masse venir la rejoindre et passer un bras autours de sa taille. Hermione se retourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec cet océan gris bleu qu'étaient les yeux de Drago. L'autre main de celui-ci jouait avec ses cheveux, et son regard semblait ne rien fixer. Pourtant, il détaillait la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient auréolés autours de son visage, ses lèvres étaient roses et semblaient douces comme de la soie, ses yeux pleins de chaleur pétillaient, et une légère rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues. Mignonne à croquer. Il lui caressa la pommette d'un air distrait, s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau.

-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Dis-le.

La lionne jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre posée sur la table de chevet. Onze heures cinquante-quatre. Elle pouvait le faire mariner et partir ensuite, mais non, elle était trop gentille pour ça.

-Dis-le !

-Je… je t'aime de… Non ! Non, désolée Malefoy c'est trop dur !

-Jusqu'à minuit Granger. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas le dire ? Tu as peur de trahir la belette ?

-Malefoy ! Je n'aime pas Ron !

-Qu'est-ce qui te gène alors ? Vas-y, j'écoute !

-Euh…

Onze heures cinquante-neuf.

-Je… je t'aime de… de tout mon cœur… Malefoy.

Drago la regarda, surpris, puis la serra contre lui.

Minuit.

Après tout, elle n'allait pas se balader dans l'école en plein milieu de la nuit !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva silencieusement, se rhabilla, et partit rapidement, direction la bibliothèque, où elle allait faire croire à ses amis qu'elle avait dormi. Elle s'installa devant un gros livre, et passa sa matinée à lire, parlant parfois avec Harry, Ron, ou Ginny qui venaient la voir. Pendant l'après-midi, quelqu'un fit racler une chaise à côté d'elle. S'attendant à voir Blaise ou Pansy, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle découvrit deux yeux gris magnifiques posés sur elle !

-Malefoy, salua-t-elle.

-Granger.

Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture, essayant d'ignorer la respiration du jeune homme près d'elle. D'un seul coup, il se mit à parler.

-Ce soir là, j'étais avec Pansy. Elle portait une robe rose ridicule, et moi une robe de soirée noire, simple. Je te cherchais des yeux, m'attendant à te voir avec Weasley ou Potter. Mais je ne te voyais pas. Soudainement, je t'ai reconnue, magnifiquement belle dans ta robe longue et vaporeuse, légèrement maquillée, les cheveux coiffés, même si je les aimais mieux d'habitude, c'est-à dire en pétard. J'espérais tellement voir Pansy disparaître et te distinguer à la place, te dirigeant vers moi avec un grand sourire… Mais quelle ne fut pas ma tristesse quand je te vis avec Krum. C'est là que tu m'as brisé le cœur, sans le vouloir et sans le savoir. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais comme un fou, mais je désespérais de pouvoir te le dire un jour, tellement j'avais peur de tes sentiments. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais rien pour toi. Depuis la première année. Je t'ai trouvée belle, intelligente, tout ce qu'on voulait. Tu étais mon obsession. Mais tu ne me voyais pas. A défaut de ça, j'essayais d'attirer ton attention en étant désagréable avec toi. Sans le vouloir, j'ai tout gâché.

Hermione resta silencieuse, les yeux fixés sur le mot « danse » de son livre. Il venait de lui déclarer son amour.

-En première année, je t'ai remarqué. Tes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, ne passaient pas inaperçus. Tu étais mignon, mais terriblement vantard. Malgré ce défaut, j'ai enquêté sur toi en secret, sans même savoir ce que je faisais vraiment. J'étais curieuse. Je t'espionnais, je te découvrais timide derrière ton masque implacable, joyeux, généreux, jamais d'accord avec ton père. Mais tu m'insultais aussi. Ca m'a tuée. Tu m'insultais, je faisais semblant d'être indifférente, mais mon cœur saignait. J'ai pleuré des nuits entières quand j'ai découvert, en t'espionnant, que tu parlais toujours d'une fille, que tu l'aimais. A partir de là, j'ai abandonné. J'ai voulu arrêter de t'aimer, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé…

La jeune fille avait déclaré ceci le nez dans son livre, fixant toujours le même mot, mais maintenant, elle leva la tête, regardant Drago droit dans les yeux.

-Et, malgré ce que j'ai pu essayer de faire, je t'aime toujours désespérément…

Drago était bouche bée devant ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lui qui s'attendait à être envoyé paître !

-Et moi je t'aime aussi, encore et toujours, ne demandant qu'un regard.

Hermione sourit, et Drago lui saisit délicatement le menton entre les doigts. Si elle voulait s'enfuir, elle le pouvait, il lui laisserait le temps, le choix. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir envie de fuir. Elle n'avait pas envie de fuir. Il colla sa bouche à celle de la Gryffondor. Leurs lèvres jouèrent un moment, puis la langue de Drago vint enquiquiner la lèvre inférieure d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche directement, et les langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé. Drago s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, puis picora la mâchoire d'Hermione de petits baisers, la faisant gémir. Il descendit dans son cou, vers son décolleté… avant de se rappeler qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Il déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière d'Hermione, qui comprit et ferma les yeux. Il la souleva, et l'emporta dans la Salle sur Demande, qui avait le même aspect que quand ils l'avaient quittée, quelques heures auparavant.

-Cap ou pas cap de me plaquer sur le lit et de me faire l'amour sauvagement ? demanda Hermione, un sourire en coin affiché sur le visage.

-Pas cap, déclara Drago, impressionné par l'audace de la jeune fille.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione de son pas de félin, la fit basculer en arrière. Au moment où elle allait s'écraser sur le sol, il la rattrapa, se plaça au dessus d'elle, et susurra en lui défaisant sa cravate :

-Je préfère le faire à même le sol…

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Alooooors ? J'ai tout simplement a-do-ré écrire cette OS ! Et vous, comment vous l'avez trouvée ? J'aime les reviews ! (air de psycopathe)_**

 ** _Ah oui ! Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un défi avec keep calm and love Hermione, alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir son OS du même résumé ! Par contre, on n'a pas le même titre._**

 ** _En espérant beaucoup de reviews et beaucoup d'enfants (ne cherchez pas à comprendre, moi non plus je comprends pas ce que je raconte…)_**

 ** _Elomione_**


End file.
